There has been considerable effort devoted to improving the sensitivity of silver halide crystals to actinic radiation and thereby increasing the sensitivity of the photographic elements in which they are contained. In this regard, photographic chemists have attempted to vary the components of, or the processes for making, silver halide emulsions. One particularly preferred means to improve sensitivity has been to chemically sensitize photographic emulsions with one or more compounds containing labile atoms of gold, sulfur, selenium or the like. Examples of chemically sensitized photographic silver halide emulsion layers are described in, for example, Research Disclosure, Item No. 308119, December 1989, Section III, and the references listed therein. (Research Disclosure is published by Kenneth Mason Publications Ltd, Dudley Annex, 12a North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire PO 10 7DQ, England.)
Many gold sensitizers have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,749 describes the use of water soluble Au(I) thiolate salts comprising one Au atom ligated to one sulfur containing ligand; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,030 teaches the use of Au(I) compounds with bis mesoionic heterocycles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,455 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,727 disclose the use of Au(I) macrocyclic cationic sensitizers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,484 teaches the use of Au(I) sensitizers having a Au atom ligated to the nitrogen atom of heterocyclic rings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,841 discloses the use of gelatin dispersions of a Au(I) thiosulfonato sensitizer with two different ligands at least one of which is mesoionic; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,631 teaches the use of gelatin dispersions of Au(I) thiosulfonato sensitizers with two different ligands at least one of which is a thioether group. JP 8069075 discusses the use of organic gold sulfide compounds in the sensitization to give low fogging and high contrast silver halide photographic materials. However, all of the above compounds have one or more disadvantages such as difficulty of synthesis or poor stability.
One common chemical sensitizer used in the sensitization of silver halide emulsions is aurous sulfide which is made as a colloidal gelatin dispersion, the exact composition of which is not well characterized. This gold sulfide dispersion can give rise to lot-to-lot variability and undesirable and inconsistent sensitometric performance. The source of this variability may come from side reactions in the preparation of this highly insoluble solid since these reactions produce species which may be photographically active.
The bis Au(I) mesoionic heterocycles e.g. bis(1,4,5-trimethyl-1,2,4-triazolium-3-thiolate) gold (I) tetrafluoroborate, TTT, while being very useful sensitizers, are somewhat lacking in solution stability. Further, for the mesoionic triazolium sensitizers, multiple steps and recrystallizations are required in the preparation of the starting material bis(tetramethylthiourea) Au(I) tetrafluoroborate. Synthesis of the gold ligand 1,4,5-trimethyl-1,2,4-triazolium-3-thiolate is difficult, and the preparation of the mesoionic triazolium sensitizer is limited to small batches.
Thus, there is still need for effective Au(I) compounds that are stable and easily manufactured from readily available starting materials.